


Mean And Little

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't Read This, Drunkenness, Ficlet, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Married Life, Nonsense, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because drunk, darkside husbands, hux's little butt, pls help, seriously what are we doing, slightly OOC, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Never again with the Ghidurian wine, Hux vowed as he corralled his inebriated husband into their quarters.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean And Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine1753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/gifts).



> we love you, Katherine
> 
> 6/27 edit: Katherine did some AWESOME art for this fic, please check it out [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/146578451524/hux-brought-his-hands-up-to-steady-himself-a)!

Never again with the Ghidurian wine, Hux vowed as he corralled his inebriated husband into their quarters.

 

He was nearly as bad off but Ren was a lightweight and rarely indulged.

 

“Off the bed,” he snapped as the knight actually attempted to crawl into bed with his boots on.

 

Ren gave him such a pitiful look that he sat him down on the edge of the mattress and began to undress him.  It would have been easier were the not room wobbling a bit.  And Ren was handsy when he’d had too much to drink.  More than usual, even.

 

“Come on,” Hux coaxed him, yanking his boots off, “you can’t go to sleep like this.  Just… behave?”

 

A high pitched giggle was his only response.

 

“I am behaving,” Ren answered finally, torn somewhere between a petulant stubbornness and a beguiling sweetness. Like he knew full-well what a lie that was. But Hux just fixed him with a _look_ , and tossed his second boot off to the side with a heavy thud.

 

“I’m behaving!” Ren said again, trying for a noisy whisper, as if there was any reason to try and be quiet. Maybe there once was, but they’d blown that long ago.

 

“I don’t think I like your idea of ‘behaving’, then,” Hux answered, getting back up to his feet and blinking away a sudden rush of dizziness.

 

The room began to tilt in a way he was fairly sure it shouldn’t and he found himself in Ren’s lap.

 

“Did you just…?”

 

The knight made a noncommittal noise and busied himself with Hux’s earlobe.

 

_“Shouldn’t move things when you’re drunk.”_

 

“Won’t do it again,” he mumbled against Hux’s neck.

 

“Hmmm.”  Gloved fingers ran through locks of black hair, touched that unnaturally solemn face.

 

 _“Sweet thing,”_ he thought at Ren, unable to help himself.  The filters between them were thin.

 

Ren just devoured the little endearment with a purr, the sound vibrating somewhere in his chest as he curled his hands around Hux’s waist to drag him in closer.

 

 _“Me or you?”_ He answered, busying his mouth against his husband’s jaw. Grinning teeth pressed gently against him, clumsy but soft, like he knew his control was less than perfect--and not just the kind he used to manipulate the Force.

 

Hux gave a little scoff in return, but the sound was probably less derisive than he intended.

 

“Need to finish undressing.”

 

Ren took the statement as an invitation; fumbling with zippers and clasps and making Hux laugh as he grew frustrated with his inability to perform the simple task.  Hux took pity on him and finished the job himself, indulging Ren with soft kisses against his nose and chin as he carefully removed his clothes.  Well, maybe not so carefully.  He got caught in his undershirt and Ren laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed.

 

“Unbelievable,” Hux muttered, tossing the offending garment away.

 

Ren managed to strip down to the waist and pull him back into his lap pressing close to him until they were flush against one another.  Hux brought his hands up to steady himself a little, palms splayed wide across Ren’s bare chest. But as he looked down at them, it only served as a reminder of just how broad the knight truly was.

 

“‘S ridiculous,” Hux murmured to himself, brow furrowed as he tried spreading his fingers a little wider, attempting to span the distance between his shoulder.

 

“Now who’s misbehaving? Calling me names,” Ren teased, a soft chuckle dying on the back of his tongue as he reached up to take Hux’s hands and pry them off his chest.

 

“It’s not a _name_ , it’s what you are..”

 

Hux couldn’t help but pout, the wine in his system making it difficult to put his thoughts into coherent words. Not that Ren was any better off, given the way he opted to kiss him silent instead, leaning in to capture his husband’s lips and lick the very frown from the corners of his mouth.

 

_“Like you aren’t just as bad?”_

 

Ren resumed his path downward then, giving Hux’s mouth a break only to scatter more rather inelegant kisses over his chin and down, covering the swell of his adam’s apple and into the dip at the hollow of his throat. It was one of his favorite places to bury his face, fitting his nose into the space to nuzzle against him. Not that it was saying much, when he’d gladly give the same treatment to just about any part of Hux’s body. And he often did.

 

 _“You’re calling_ me _ridiculous?”_ Hux answered, only giving a weak chuckle aloud, the sound escaping him as an airy shudder.

 

 _“You are… It’s--... You_ are _ridiculous,”_ Ren went on, managing to slur his words a little even in their heads. Hux made the astute observation that he sounded a bit drunk, and nearly choked on a laugh when he realized that was because he _was._ Not that Ren was in on the joke.

 

_“No--you aren’t allowed to laugh at me, not when you’re the one being absurd.”_

 

“How am _I_ being absurd?” Hux answered out loud.  At least, he thought he did.  When the barriers were thin it was hard to tell.  He pressed his hands back against Ren’s chest once his grip loosened, giving him a little shove. Not that he was fooling either of them into thinking he wasn’t enjoying himself.

 

Ren only gave him a delighted grin and pulled him into a tight embrace, trapping his arms between them.

 

_“Little Brell…”_

 

He went right for the ticklish spot under Hux’s jaw. His efforts earned him a startled gasp as the former General squirmed in his grasp, half-heartedly protecting himself against the assault.

 

“Ren!” Hux’s voice cracked just a hair, aiming for stern but missing by about a thousand miles. The giggle that escaped him was nothing short of mortifying. But only if Hux had been sober. “Let me go this instant!"

 

_“My little freckle butt.  I love the way you squirm.”_

 

_“What did you just call me?!”_

 

Hux stopped his wriggling for a moment, face flushing bright red.

 

Ren reached down and gave his rump a friendly squeeze.   _“I love that little butt... no one else is allowed to touch it.  Tell me it’s all mine.”_

 

He nipped a little at Hux’s neck, keeping a tight hold on him.

 

Hux’s blush didn’t fade in the slightest. But only part of it was because of the embarrassing nickname.

 

 _“You_ know _it’s yours,”_ he answered a touch begrudgingly, fighting to ignore the way he squirmed in his husband’s lap, hips rocking shamelessly against him.

 

“Don’t,” Ren whined, shifting his hips a little.  “Always teasing me.”  He pinched the spot his hand had been fondly rubbing.  “Your butt’s as mean as you are,” he added with a frown.

 

Hux bit back a soft snort, not entirely sure what his inebriated husband might have meant.

 

“My butt is mean...and little. And yet you still love it?” He murmured, struggling with himself to try and keep still. He wasn’t so drunk that he couldn’t be good, but it was much, much harder. Especially with Ren so warm and adorable beneath him.

 

“‘S my favorite,” Ren mumbled, pulling them both down on the bed.  “Wanna fuck you but I want to sleep more.  That okay?”

 

Hux answered with a soft huff, shifting atop the knight to make himself more comfortable.

 

“Sleep now, fuck later, is that the plan?” He teased, leaning in to nuzzle at Ren’s temple.

 

_“You make me so happy, Brell.”_

 

It was quiet for a beat as Hux froze with his face still half-buried in Ren’s mess of dark waves. He pulled back, regarding his husband’s face for a moment before dipping down to claim a proper kiss, soft and slow and still faintly tasting of wine.

 

_“Not as happy as you make me.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
